mimuwfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Betley, Stanislaw
Czyż Biblia nie mówi, że Mesjasz przyjdzie z potomstwa Dawidowego i z Betleyem? Topologia I * Na ćwiczenia do prof. Betleya nie uczęszczam, więc ich nie mogę ocenić, ale czasem pojawiam się na konsultacjach u niego. Można do niego pójść nie wiedząc nic, a po 1-2 godzinach wyjść z niezłą intuicją i dość dobrym ogarnięciem tematu. A jak się go przymusi to nawet z nieźle zapisanymi rozwiązaniami zadań. Poza tym, prof. Betley jest mega sympatyczny, można zadać naprawdę głupie pytania, a on i tak z uśmiechem na ustach wszystko tłumaczy, bez żadnego zgryźliwego komentarza (co zdarzyło się u innego prowadzącego). Na Wydziale jest praktycznie zawsze, kiedy się do niego nie przyjdzie, to znajdzie czas dla studenta. * Uważam, że ćwiczenia z prof. Betleyem były bardzo udane. Na zajęciach przerabialiśmy głównie "zadania z pikiem" ze skryptu do topologii I (S. Betley, J. Chaber, E. Pol, R. Pol) czyli takie fundamentalne zadania, podobne z resztą do tych co były na kolokwium i egzaminie. Ćwiczenia były prowadzone w zrozumiały sposób, choć oczywiście zrozumienie wszystkiego wymagało skupienia. Prof. Betley chętnie odpowiadał na wszelkie pytania zadawane w czasie ćwiczeń i na konsultacjach. * Dla mnie było za dużo znaczków na tablicy, formalizmu i abstrakcji, a za mało konkretnych - graficznych przykładów i wyjaśniania intuicji jak coś działa. A jak już się przykłady pojawiały to często przez długi czas wyjaśniana była jakaś oczywista rzecz, a rzeczy trudne były szufladkowane jako proste. Choć tak jak poprzednicy uważam, że prof. Betley jest bardzo miłym człowiekiem to raczej nie polecam. * Po ćwiczeniach stwierdzam, iż Pan Betley jest bez zarzutu. Sporo zadań ze skryptu i ze strony p.Pola opracowanych w sposób przystępnych i zrozumiały. Można było wiele z ćwiczeń wynieść, w tym oprócz standardowych zadań także użyteczne fakty. Jedynym minusem to że kilka rzeczy było uznawane jako oczywiste. Tym niemniej polecam. Topologia II * Trudno ocenić. Wykład był przepisywaniem skryptu na tablicę z dodatkiem rysunków. Na ćwiczeniach robiło się w miarę trudne zadania ze skryptu, więc nie tak wiele zdążyliśmy zrobić. Wrażenia raczej neutralne - ani pozytywne, ani negatywne. * Wykład jeszcze obleci, ale ćwiczenia,uważam, nie udane: cały czas Pan Betley machał rękoma, dodawaliśmy założenia do zadań "w locie" i nie było konkretu. Gdy się go o coś zapytało to miał zawsze dwie odpowiedzi: "ale to jest oczywiste" albo "udowodniliśmy to na wykładzie". Nie uważał za stosowne coś powtórzyć/wyjaśnić. Generalnie uważał przez cały wykład, że wszystko jest oczywiste. Nie polecam. Ciekawe jakie będą wyniki egzaminu... * Wyniki z egzaminu były fatalne, podobna jest też moja ocena zajęć z Dziekanem. Podstawowy zarzut, to kompletne ignorowanie poziomu słuchaczy i dostosowywanie się do najlepszego z nich. Wykład prowadzony wg skryptu prof. Jackowskiego był dalece niedoskonalym odtwarzaniem tego dokumentu na tablicy, brak w nim było jakiekokolwiek ścisłego dowodu (a szkoda - bo takich właśnie - ścisłych i zwięzłych rozumowań, Pan Betley oczekiwał na egzaminie). Rozumowania, na ktore Pan Profesor mógłby spokojnie przeznaczyć 2 - 3 linijki tablicy zbywał jako 'jasne?', łudząc się jednocześnie, że odruch potakiwania ze strony słuchaczy nie jest jedynie próbą utrzymania świadomości. Nie chciałbym jednak stworzyć fałszywego obrazu, w istocie nasz Dziekan to niezwykle sympatyczny człowiek, uprzejmy i bardzo kulturalny. Na konsultacjach służy fachową (i prawie ścisłą) pomocą. Mimo to jest fatalnym dydaktykiem, co widać zwłaszcza na ćwiczeniach. Inna sprawa, że skrypt i zadania do tegoż, są bardzo źle dobrane i za trudne. Odradzam. * Wykład powinien być znacznie bardziej precyzyjny, zwłaszcza, że precyzja jest wymagana na egzaminie. * Na wykładzie zasadniczo brakło informacji o tym, czym ma się ten przedmiot zajmować - mając jedynie intuicje wyrobione przez topologię I trudno dopiero po chwili człowiek się orientował, że właściwie przedmiot winien się zwać Wstępem do topologii algebraicznej czy Topologią Algebraiczną 0. Dodatkowo powinno się dodać algebrę I jako wymaganą wiedzę, poza topologią I. Sam wykład w dużej mierze pokazywał dowody różnych twierdzeń (większość z nich sprowadzała się do różnego rodzaju konstrukcji i spora część przejść była zbywana zwykłym 'to oczywiste'), ale brakło przy tym informacji o tym, do czego ten dowód służy, co pokazuje to twierdzenie (np w bardzo dobrym podręczniku do topo. alg. Hatchera jest zawsze mowa o tym, jaka się intuicja za tym, co robimy kryje i jaki jest tego cel). Co do ćwiczeń, to właściwie nie wiem, jaka formuła miała na nich obowiązywać, bo były zdezorganizowane i chaotycznie prowadzone - zasadniczym ich celem było chyba przerobienie zadań z puli (pula dobra rzecz, bo można się rozwiązań nauczyć i dobrze napisać egzamin, ale problemem było zdobycie tych rozwiązań), ale Pan Betley starał się sam nic nie pisać i nie robić, poza pytaniem, czy ktoś to zrobił i mówieniem, że to oczywiste, a gdy ostatecznie zaczał nam coś pokazywać, to rzadko było to spójne, z wszystkimi przejściami dostatecznie wytłumaczonymi - właściwie, najlepsze dowody i rozwiązania prezentowali inni spośród uczestników ćwiczeń, którzy wykazywali się wysokim poziomem rozkminiania i ogarniania. W związku z tym trudno było jakiekolwiek notatki prowadzić i większość ćwiczeń rodziła wręcz więcej pytań, niż było przed nimi. Oczywiście sam pan Betley jest całkiem sympatyczny, jednak natura nie obdarzyła go jednak jakimś tam talentem czy jakimkolwiek uzdolnieniem dydaktycznym. A szkoda, bo np podczas ustnych, widząc, że ciężko idzie studentowi, stwierdził, że musi wyjść na 10 minut i by student sam sobie pomyślał nad problemem i powiedział mu jak wróci (If you know what I mean). GAL I - ćwiczenia * Najlepszy sposób, żeby zniechęcić się do GALu to chodzić na ćwiczenia do pana Betleya. Na pewno nie można zarzucić temu Panu braku kompetencji, ale z pewnością nie ma on talentu dydaktycznego. Na tablicy raczej mało się dzieje, chyba, że zadanie robi jakiś student. Jak robi je Pan Betley to w zasadzie częściej pisze komentarze, typu to oczywiste, niż jakąkolwiek merytoryczną treść. Odradzam stanowczo. * Za to jest przesympatyczny :) Też miałam z nim ćwiczenia z GALu, muszę przyznać, że rzeczywiście chwilami niezrozumiałe, ale materiał dało się opanować bez większych trudności, bardzo pomagały w tym prace domowe, w których pojawiały się zadania dobrze przygotowujące do kolokwiów. Ale pewnie jestem nieobiektywna, bo pan Betley zauroczył mnie swoją osobą :) * Bardzo ciekawe ma podejście do studiów - na ćwiczeniach mamy robić proste problemy, w pracach domowych są trudniejsze, na kolokwiach jeszcze trudniejsze, a egzaminy to mają odsiać tych, co umieją, od tych, co nie umieją. No i zabawne podejście do ściągania, że jeśli ktoś ma ściągać czy coś takiego, to powinien nie dać się złapać. * Niestety nie polecam , tak jak pisały poprzednie osoby, Pan profesor jest bardzo miły jednak ćwiczenia z nim to nic dobrego, często dużo machania zamiast tłumaczenia, dla Pana Betleya wszystko jest oczywiste. Plusem są prace domowe, które rzeczywiści dobrze przygotowują do kolokwiów * Ćwiczenia nie powalają - to fakt - jak napisał przedmówca często więcej machania rękami niż konkretów (szczególnie w zadaniach typu "5 zadanie z kolokwium"). Jednak prof. Betley to bardzo miły człowiek, zawsze znajdujący czas dla studenta, a także bardzo ugodowy - w okresie kolokwiów nie było problemu z przełożeniem pracy domowej, skróceniem ćwiczeń itp. Poza tym jego sposób oceniania jest bardzo przyjazny dla studenta i każdy może uzbierać sporo punktów z ćwiczeń.